Always There
by Kathryn2
Summary: This takes place five years after Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant. "Kalana" Torres (Paris and Torres' daughter; yep I made it Tom Torres; for the author of "Kalana's Cry" thanks) is five years old while Mezoti is thirteen but because she is Narcad


Always There  
  
By: Kathryn  
  
Rated: G  
  
2001  
  
janeway82@subspacemail.com  
  
*Paramount Bull Here*  
  
"Always There" Belongs to Warner Brothers  
  
"The Mysterious Island" but this is mine!  
  
Summery: This takes place five years after Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant.  "Kalana" Torres (Paris and Torres' daughter; yep I made it Tom Torres; for the author of "Kalana's Cry" thanks) is five years old while Mezoti is thirteen but because she is Narcadian she looks to be about 10(hey this is my story).  And finally Kaitlyn, Janeway and Chakotay's daughter who turned 4 last week.  I am saddened to say that Kathryn died two years after giving birth to her leaving Chakotay to raise her alone.  Inspiration came from the author of "Lullaby" from my group.  
  
The Doctor is pacing in front of a small group of children that we will come to know as Voyager's second generation of crewmates.  The children have been left with him for awhile, while Paris, Torres, Seven, Neelix, and Chakotay were called away on an emergency in the Gamma Quadrant.  
  
"Now children as you all know I was the ONLY doctor on Voyager but what you didn't know was that I wasn't always like this.  You see you at the very beginning there was this young Ocompa her name was Kes.  When she came aboard Voyager she was only a year old but she longed for adventure and exploration.  Before I knew it she was my assistant and assisting me with my social skills."  
  
"But she left four years into our journey.  She wanted to stay but with her expanding telepathic abilities she would endanger the entire crew.  She didn't want to go because she was so close to all of us, especially your mother Kaitlyn, Neelix and myself included."  
  
"Momma never told me that.  Maybe because she gets sad when she talks about her ship.  Daddy said it was her pride and joy."  
  
"Now Mezoti and "Kalana" know how private Captain Janeway was and Kaitlyn you were born after our return and before you knew it your mamma died leaving your daddy alone to care for you.  I'm sure that he rarely spoke of her because you are so young when she got sick and passed away."  
  
"I asked him once but he didn't really tell me much because he would start to cry and he didn't like to cry in front of me…  I think because he thought it would make me cry…maybe you can help me?  Before mamma and daddy were married were they in…love?"  
  
"At first she despised Chakotay she only made him her first officer because she lost her actual on when the "Caretaker" brought us in the Delta Quadrant.  When she destroyed the array she destroyed any chance of ever getting home, she decided to combine the two crews to form one large one…a Starfleet Crew.  The crews were so hostile towards each other it was the only logical conclusion to let them be one."  
  
From behind a young child both Klingon/Human ask with a questioning expression…  
  
"How long did it actually take for both crews to get along?"  
  
"At first is was just small arguments Maquis vs. Starfleet, which was normal considering the circumstances, but one day your mom "Kalana" broke Lt. Carey's nose."  
  
Children all laugh including "Kalana" considering she was Klingon and was gifted with the temper as well as the ridges.  
  
"Was he okay?"  
  
"Yes, but that was making her chances of becoming Chief Engineer slim to none.  But one time Voyager got caught in some kind of "Parallax" causing two Voyagers's to appear.  That was what brought Captain Janeway and B'Elanna together as friends.  They found out that they were more alike than different.  From that day on they were the best of friends."  
  
A young girl with light hair and ocean blue eyes looks over into the blue eyes of "Kalana"…  
  
"That's probably why "Kalana" and I are such good friends, she is my… best friend.  I don't think I could ever find someone else like you "Kalana".  
  
The young Klingon is touched she gives Kaitlyn a hug…  
  
"And I don't think I'd be able to find someone like you who likes me for …me…not what I look like.  Many people see the ridges on my forehead and they run.  But you, the crew, and daddy, all accepted me for me."  
  
"Tom Paris is a wonderful man and addition to the crew.  Although it took some time before the crew accepted him as well.  When Captain Janeway assigned him to assist me in sickbay all I thought was what a disaster having him would cause me and cause sickbay.  But he did what was asked without a second thought.  When he started dating your mother I began to see him in a different light.  One different from what I had already believed.  Together they both worked on their problems as a team and both changed.  B'Elanna became more conformable with her temper and Tom started acting like an Ensign not a jerk.  I suppose it was because they were so much alike that they loved each other.  They tried to keep it hidden from the crew but we knew.  And the day they both married was a new beginning, the first official Maquis-Starfleet marriage, it just took them seven years to do it."  
  
"Please tell us the story of the "Borg," before you picked me up I mean, tell us the story of Seven of Nine…"  
  
"Sure Mezoti, when we were three years into our journey, we just entered the heart of borg territory.  The only way we could make it through without being assimilated was to, as the Captain said, "Deal with the Devil", but I will call it an alliance.  Commander Chakotay tried to stop her but she wouldn't budge.  Your father Kaitlyn was the kind of person who like to fight his way through even the most difficult situations and your mother didn't she wanted to pass through peacefully.  That was what made your mom the person she was.  You remind me of her a lot of the time."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, now getting back to the question Mezoti brought forward…the Borg agreed but only two officers were aloud inside the cube at a given time to negotiate.  Your mother was first soon after Tuvok insisted he come along for her protection.  The Borg were ready to connect her and Tuvok to the collective mind in the hive but Captain Janeway refused, and knowing she could at any moment become a victim and get assimilated, demanded they have a spokes person…Seven of Nine."  
  
"Then after the initial conference Seven became a member of the crew because Commander Chakotay severed her connection to the Hive mind.  It was difficult for Seven to adjust to just one-hundred-fifty people.  At first she was not going to cooperate too easily.  Captain Janeway was the only one who could get through to her.  That was also a very sad time for us but mostly for Captain Janeway.  While Kes was leaving she was also trying to "de-borg" a human being.  A very challenging job, see Captain Janeway wasn't a person to show her true emotions but your father Kaitlyn, knew when she was hurting.  You see Kes was very much like your mother.  I think it reminded Captain Janeway of what she was like as a child.  But between that and helping Seven adapt there were sure to be some mixed emotions that Captain Janeway wouldn't let anyone know.  Kes was one of the few people…and I mean few…who saw her cry."  
  
"Sorry, I'm getting off track, I sometimes get carried away, Captain Janeway worked with Seven day and night when she longed to go back to the borg because that's all she knew and all she wanted to know.  But Captain Janeway lured her away from that world and to ours…the human world.  She was the only one who could connect with her."  
  
"Did it take Seven of Nine long to adapt to life as a human being?"  
  
"That's another very good question "Kalana".  You see Seven was very used to doing whatever, whenever, and however, she wanted too.  But with some time and patience she…adapted, she has gotten us out of more trouble than we can count.  Some good did come out of having Seven a member of the crew."  
  
"Then a few years later we were rescued.  Me, Azan, Rebi, and Icheb and Seven was there for us to help us adapt.  Now she's there for me again."  
  
"It's a long but sweet story but you need to go to bed, it's way past all of your bedtimes.  Tomorrow I will tell you more about the "Adventures of Voyager".  You know I bet I could write a novel about all the things we ran into and succeed over.  But until then go upstairs and sleep.  I will tuck you in, in a few minutes.  Go on…"  
  
The children get up after some moan and groans and give the doctor a hug.  Together they trot up to their bedrooms.  As the last shut their door the Doctor moves over to his view screen.  
  
"Doctor to Admiral Paris, please respond."  
  
Within a few moments Admiral Paris comes into sight.  
  
"Yes Doctor, how may I assist you?"  
  
"Have you hear anything about Voyager yet?  The children have been asking many questions, "Where's my mom?" "When will Daddy be back?" that kind of question, I don't think I can keep it secret for much long they are all very intelligent. I have done my best by filling their mind with our adventure in the Delta Quadrant but eventually they will realize something is wrong."  
  
"We haven't heard anything in over two weeks.  To tell you the truth I know how they feel.  I am beginning to think they were brought back into the Delta Quadrant by the other "Caretaker" I am beginning to worry."  
  
As the Doctor nods the message ends in the background Mezoti heard everything and the child in her didn't want to believe but the young woman knew it was possible that she may be an orphan once again.  Quietly she lowers her head and walks sadly to her bed; nearby a picture of her and Seven sits on the nightstand.  Her bedroom door creaks ever so slightly and inside walks Kaitlyn and "Kalana" both holding their dolls.  
  
"Mezoti, can we stay here tonight.  We miss our own home, and we both miss our families?  Listening to the Doctor tells stories of our parents made us feel sad."  
  
Attempting to lighten the mood…  
  
"Sure come on in here runts, I miss Seven and everyone else so I know how you feel…"  
  
But that is all she said she didn't want them to know that they may never see home again it would only make them worry.  
  
Mezoti-  
  
When the sun went down  
  
And everyone was sleeping  
  
If I heard a sound  
  
Like things around me creeping  
  
She would wrap her arm around me  
  
And tell me "Don't be scared."  
  
And I knew that I was safe because…  
  
She's always there.  
  
"Kalana"-  
  
When the storms would come  
  
And things would seem so bad  
  
And I'd want to cry…(spoken) Almost  
  
I'd listen to my dad  
  
He promised that the rain would pass  
  
The day would soon be fair  
  
And I never was afraid because…  
  
He's always there  
  
All-  
  
Always there  
  
Someone you can count on  
  
To comfort you  
  
Always there  
  
Like a green, green, valley  
  
You can come home too…  
  
Kaitlyn-  
  
I remember now  
  
Like it was yesterday  
  
She would hold me close  
  
Then I'd hear her say…  
  
"You know I'll never leave you  
  
You can find me anywhere  
  
In the morning light  
  
The evening star  
  
I'm always there."  
  
All-  
  
Always there  
  
Someone you can count on  
  
To comfort you  
  
Always there  
  
Like a green, green, valley  
  
You can come home too…  
  
The children drift off to sleep in Mezoti's bed, as she looks into the night sky the night star shine back to her.  All she wanted was to let their families come home safe and soon.  
  
Mezoti-  
  
Always There…  
  
Next to Mezoti lay "Kalana" and Kaitlyn.  They were inside her room, for a brief moment the doctor contemplated if he should awake them but soon decides not to.  Giving them each a kiss he exits the room and closes the door quietly behind him…  
  
"Good-Night."  
  
When he reached the bottom of his stairs his view screen was blinking noting that there was a message waiting to be viewed.  Regardless if it were good or bad he just wanted to know where the children's families were.  When if finished downloading Admiral Paris' face appears…  
  
"Hello Doctor, Captain Chakotay wanted to let you know that they are fine and now on their way home.  They had some engine trouble and the COMM went down just outside the Beta Quadrant but they both are fixed."  
  
"That's good to hear.  The children will be pleased."  
  
"Don't tell them just yet, Captain Chakotay wants it to be a surprise for when they wake up in the morning. Paris Out!"  
  
The Doctor had never felt so relieved and let out a loud sigh…  
  
The next morning Kaitlyn, "Kalana", and Mezoti awoke to the smell of banana pancakes and papal juice.  Rushing down stairs they see the back of their parents heads…   
  
"You're home!"  
  
The children squeal as the adults turned their heads with open arms they run into each other's arms happily…  
  
"So how was the Doctor at babysitting?"  
  
"He was okay."  
  
Kaitlyn answers as she smiles…  
  
"How did you ever do it Doctor?"  
  
Seven asked as she held Mezoti in her arms…  
  
"It was nothing, I told them a story to pass the time."  
  
B'Elanna and Paris mouth "Thank You" as they both hold "Kalana"…  
  
THE END!!!  
  
FEEDBACK PLEASE!! 


End file.
